Big Time Rape
by Greenizzle13
Summary: Carlos gets jumped from doing something wrong? M/M Logan(top) x Carlos(bottom) dont like dont read.. rated for rape/ words/ and it metions Kames... Read This please it's very good i swear/ and later chapter will be kendall and james side of the story.


Big Time Rape

By Greenizzle13

I do not own big time rush lord help them if I did…..

This fic was a request from my Best Friend Alexa who is a gaint fan of Cargan fics so I made this one for her …. Hope yall like it

**Logan: Don't let her own us… **

**Carlos: I kinda want her to though yea the btr show would have to be rated r but so what we would be fuckin on camera ….. **

**James: O.O I would have to make sure everything glows and is beautiful….**

**Kendall: James don't even think about it I will not be doing that on camera..**

**James: AWWWW Why? **

**Logan: R&R cuz james will never get his answer.**

Logan strides through the apartment and opens the door to his and the Latino's room. Logan slams the door behind him, sees Carlos reading a magazine. Logan swipes the magazine from Carlos and throws it across the room.

"Hey, I was reading that Logan." Carlos looks at him not mad but mused.

"You wont be needing it." Logan fumes pushing Carlos on to his back on the bed.

"Hey Logan, What are you doing whats wrong?" Carlos asks Logan.

"You think you can do what you did and get away with it?" Logan says forcing Carlos' shirt off.

"Logan … Stop.." Carlos was cut off by Logan's lips. Logan forced his tongue into Carlos's mouth, and pulls something from his pocket. Carlos feels his hands forced above his head and two soft clicks. Logan gets up and smirks. Carlos struggled to get his hands free.

"Logan, let me go don't do anything that you will regret later please. Don't Logan Please." Carlos Pleades.

"This is punishment Carlos." Logan says with dark eyes.

Logan rips Carlos's pants and boxers off him and pumps his thick cock.

"You will never do what you did again." Logan says unbuttoning his jeans and pulls out his 8 and half inch cock stoking the base. Logan shoves a finger in to Carlos hearing him gasp in pain. After adding two more fingers with a mangled choking sound from Carlos, then Logan removes his fingers.

"Logan please don't do this ." Carlos pleaded with tears running down his face.

"I will do this. Teaching you a fucking lesson." Logan says lining up to Carlos's entrance. Logan hilts all in go and Carlos screams out in pain, struggling against the hand cuffs making his wrists bleed. Logan did not stop he began to pound into him at a ruthless tyrant. Carlos gasped in pleasure when Logan hit his prostate.

"Logan stop …. Don't stop ."Carlos panted.

Logan smiled picking up pace and stroking Carlos with the rhythm. Logan hits Carlos's prostate sending him over the edge. Carlos squeezed Logan like vice grip bringing Logan over the edge. Logan pulled out and released the cuffs on Carlos, sucking the blood off his wrists.

"You broke character Carlos." Logan smoothly talked to his Latino lover.

"I was doing good until you found my prostate." Carlos mutters.

"So what did I do wrong?" Carlos asks.

"I saw you jokingly flirting with Kendall to get James jealous. Bad idea, Carlos." Logan warned too late.

They hear a scream form James and Kendall's room. With Kendall's voice carrying his plea, "James, I'm sorry. It was just a joke. Please James don't do this I'm still sore from last night."

"See what you did?" Logan says to Carlos.

"Whoops." Carlos said jumping on to Logan.

"In the meantime… I will be riding a rollercoaster." Carlos winks.

So in the end, there were 2 screamers, 2 panting lunatics, and many releases later. Made on long night for the boys at the Palm Woods.

**~Kendall walks in limping~**

**Logan: OMG James you Fiend you damaged Kendall.**

**James: ~mumbles something about flirt.. joke.. and sounds made~ **

**Kendall: ummm… I say nothing but at least me and james are mentioned **

**Carlos: Rape Sex best kind …. For role play couples….**

**Me: review and I shall make a fanfic of Kendall and James side of everything in this raping day ;D **


End file.
